1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyedrop dispenser, and to an eyedrop dispenser in combination with a bottle for eyedrops.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The placing of eyedrops into an eye can be a messy and unpleasant experience. Ideally, the drops should be instilled into the lower eye, specifically into the conjunctival sac or the lower eyelid. When using a conventional eyedrop container, at best, it is difficult to align the nozzle of the container with the preferred area of the eye. Studies have proven that the majority of people (as many as 75%) experience difficulty in placing drops in their eyes.
The patent literature contains many examples of proposed solutions to the problem described above. In this connection reference is made to Canadian Patent No. 1,265,767, which issued to S.J. Bechtle on Feb. 13, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,911, which issued to S. Taylor on Aug. 11, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,866, which issued to J. Lelicoff on Mar. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,168, which issued to T. Petterson on Jan. 11, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,200, which issued to F. Sbarra et al on Sep. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,398, which issued to R.S. Herrick on Aug. 12, 1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,420, which issued to G.P. Clarke et al on Nov. 12, 1991. The fact that few of the patented devices are available in the marketplace is indicative of the fact that they failed to meet the need for an effective eyedrop dispenser. Moreover, some of the devices in question are decidedly complicated, and difficult to use and/or manufacture. Many devices require the use of two hands, one to hold the dispenser and the other to pull down the lower eyelid.